A Baka No More
by uchihapunk
Summary: What if something different happened the night before Sasuke left? What if his relationship with Naruto was much deeper than people thought? What if Naruto decided to do something different when he failed to bring Sasuke back? A more darker and serious version of Naruto. Happens after the battle at the Valley of the End. Rated M later on.
1. Chapter 1

I care about you that's what you said, as we made love the night before. You said you would never leave me yet you left me the next day. Saying you must gain power to kill the one you have sworn to kill, for the sake of revenge. As I lie there in the hospital bed I remembered how you shoved your hand through my chest trying to kill me. It was painful not only did you wound my body but you also wounded my heart.

You shattered it into a million pieces and took many pieces with you when you left me. As I lie here thinking about how I promised her that I would bring you back no matter what a realization comes to me. Why? Why did I promise her that, what was I thinking when I told her that? Why didin't she realize before that she had no chance with you whatsoever, was she really that naive? It doesn't matter now because your gone, you left all of us, you even left me.

Dammnit, now I'm crying again cause I realize how much I already miss you. It was only one night one single night and yet I am already missing your touch, your voice, your scent, everything about you I miss. Why dammnit why!? why did you have to leave me dammnit bastard when I feel so much about you when I...I...I...when I love you so much.

As I realize what I just said an indescribable pain suddenly ripped through my heart it felt as if I was being crushed. The pain is so unbearable that I felt as if it would kill me right this second. I must be panicking cause I hear people rushing around me calling in panicked voices, someone is talking to me trying to calm me down. I don't know who it is but suddenly I felt very sleepy and before I fell into darkness I realize that they must have sedated me.. then everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2 Preview

Hey everyone sorry for the wait my moms laptop stopped working so I had to wait for my stepfather to fix it I am working on the second chapter right now so here is a sneak preview -^u^-

When I wake up all I see is white, which confuses me at first until I remembered I was in the hospital. I blink a few times and try to move my arm to rub at my eyes. My right one stopped short, and my left one wouldn't budge. It felt like something heavy was holding it down. Curious now, I look over to my left and see Iruka-sensei asleep on my arm.

He was leaning over his chair with his arms and head resting on my left arm and chest. He must have fallen asleep while watching over me worried. I then glance over to my right, and see an IV stuck in my arm. Ugh, I hate needles, I thought, but I had no time to contemplate it more as I heard a groan to my left. Kuso, I thought, I must have said that out loud for him to be waking up.

And indeed, Iruka was now waking up from the restless slumber he fell into.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi this is UchihaPunk and I'm here to saysorry for not updating sooner it's just I had to finish school, First week of summer being hectic, and my stepfather taking my laptop away. So I had to use my mom's laptop to rewrite the second chapter, and I'm sorry this isn't very long. I promise I'll try to get the third chapterup ASAP and hopefully it will be longer. Anyways I hope you'll enjoy! ^ u ^

Thankyou to my six followers

KelcyXJoy, JChan2845, LADIPISCES, Sayuri36Ani, PopDiva97, and last but certaintly not least SparrowHawk19. Thankyou all. ^ u ^

Naruto's POV

When I wake up all I see is white, which confuses me at first until I remembered I was in the hospital. I blink a few times and try to move my arms to rub at my eyes. My right one stopped short, and my left one wouldn't budge. It felt like something heavy was holding it down. Curious now, I look over to my left and see Iruka-sensei asleep on my arm.

He was leaning over his chair with his arms and head resting on my left arm and chest. He must have fallen asleep while watching over me worried. I then glance over to my right, and see an IV stuck in my arm. Ugh, I hate needles, I thought, but I had no time to contemplate it more as I heard a groan to my left. Kuso, I thought, I must have said that out loud for him to be waking up.

And indeed, Iruka was now waking up from the restless slumber he fell into.

Iruka's POV

Iruka was sleeping after going so long without rest, and he would have continued like that if he hadn't heard something. Huh, what was that noise I just heard, he thought, It sounded as if someone said ugh. Then he rembered, that sound must have come from... Naruto! He then shot up quick as a bullet and looked towards his right. What he saw almost made him shout in joy, but he controlled himself and intsead whispered "Naruto."

He was awake, and when he saw me he gave me a lopsided grin and said " Hey Iruka-sensei, long time no see." I was so shocked that I didn't say anything at first, but that soon enough got replaced with anger. I was so pissed that he acted so nonchalant about what happened, when he almost died! When he saw my face was starting to getting red, his grin dropped quickly and a scared look came upon his face, yep I was so pissed.

Normal POV

"Demo... Iruka-sensei.. um no need to take...ha drastic meas-" but before Naruto could finish that sentence Iruka cut him off in a roar. "DON'T IRUKA-SENSEI ME MISTER YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED FOR PETES SAKE! NOT TO MENTION YOU HAD A PANIC ATTACK YESTERDAY THAT COULD HAVE KILLED YOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING NARUTO!"

Suddenly they heard a voice say, "Iruka it was not just his fault I was at fault too, because I was the one who sent him and the others on this mission. But I am also curious as to why he had a panic attack the other day." Naruto and Iruka looked towards the door, and when they saw who it was they both exclaimed, "BAA-CHAN, TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Tsunade's POV

I was just down the hall when the yelling started, what now, I thought, why do people have to yell in a hospital while other people are trying to recover. With a sigh I turned and went down the hall where the yelling was coming from. The closer I got I started to realize that it was coming from the room Naruto was in. Then when I was right by the door I realized that it was Iruka yelling and I managed to catch the last bit of it. "NOT TO MENTION THAT YOU HAD A PANIC ATTACK YESTERDAY THAT COULD HAVE KILLED YOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING NARUTO!"

With another sigh I quikly intervened before it got worse, "Iruka it was not just his fault I was at fault too, "I said," because I was the one who sent him and the others on this mission." I then continued," but I am also curious as to why he had a panic attack the other day." As I finished I saw the gaki's face fall and a worried and anxious look came upon his face.

Read and Review XD


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, sorry for the short second chapter there but I was busy. But this chapter I assure you is much longer than the previous one. Anyways I better get on with the story before you all start throwing rotten tomatoes at me, please don't. {o} {o}

oh yeah forgot something, [ hides behind Susano'o ]

"meow" = talking

meow = regular text

meow = thoughts

**meow** = Kyuubi talking

meow = talking to Kyuubi

Naruto's POV

When I saw Iruka-sensei's face go from pale shock and slowly turning red with anger I knew I was in trouble. Even though I knew it was useless to do so, I still tried to speedily calm him down. " Demo... Iruka-sensei.. um no need to take...ha drastic meas-" But before I could finish my sentence, he cut me off and started yelling at me saying I could have gotten killed. I thought I was in the clear when Baa-chan came in, but my relief slowly turned to horror when she asked why I had an panic attack the other day. "Kuso, I cursed, what am I gonna tell her Kyuu help!"

**"Sigh, kit tell her that waking up in a unfamiliar place and the realization that you had a near death experience freaked you out. **Hmm," I thought some more and decided to follow Kyuu's advice. "Thanks Kyuu, what would I have done without you." Kurama then gave a snort and said,** "you would probaly be just fine without me, though a little banged up from your mistakes."**

"Baa-chan, the reason I had an panic attack the other day," I said," is because I woke up in an unfamiliar place and a near death experience just caused me to freak out." As I said that I saw a look of suspision on their faces before it cleared up and became acceptance. Tsunade then said, " Okay Naruto, if that's the reason why you had an panic attack we'll believe you," Iruka nodded in agreement to her statement. "Thanks Iruka-sensei Baa-chan but, I would like to be left alone to think a little please?" They both exchanged a look before agreeing, before leaving the room they said if I need anything just call, then they left.

"Kurama what am I going to do, I don't know if I can handle this any longer? With being angry that Sasuke left, and promising to bring him back. I just don't know what to do anymore." There was a pregnant pause before Kurama answered,**" follow your heart kit, if you don't wanna bring him back don't." **Kurama then continued,**" and if you can't handle acting like nothings wrong then don't do what you wan to do kit."**

"I don't want bring him back, and I can't act like nothings wrong either." I said," but if I don't act they'll know that somethings wrong and find out what happened between us." There was another pause before Kyuu said arruptly, **"how bout we leave, it's not like there is anything for you here." **I was shocked and I showed this by saying," What about Baa-chan and Iruka-sensei and everyone else that is my friend and cares about me."

Kurama sighed then said,** "I know you'll miss them kit but how do you think they'll react to the truth.**"They'll probaly hate me especially Sakura-chan,"I said, "demo what about my dream to become Hokage, what am I supposed to do about that?" Kurama sighed again for what felt like the tenth time, **"you know the villagers don't like us kit," **he said**,****" do you really think that they'll make you Hokage?" **

Kurama's POV

I watched the kit from my cage after that last phrase, waiting for it to sink in and for the kit to make his decision. I hated that I had to be the one to crush his dream but let's face it, he needs to be brought back to reality and realize what impossible dreams he has. As I looked at his face I saw shock, disbelief, sadness, regret, anger, and finally acceptance. "I'll do it," he said, "cause your right Kyuu, no one would accept me as hokage except a few people. That's not enough to become hokage, and we both know it," he then continued, "so I've decided we will leave."

With that decided me and the kit waited, and after a few days we were finally released from the hospital.

Time skip- Naruto's house

Naruto's POV

"Nightcap check, clothes check, ramen check, weapons, first aid kit, toohbrush, toothpaste double check check. Well looks like I've got everything that I need, Kyuu did I forget anything?" Kurama looked up from his sleeping spot and replied, **" chopsticks, a pot, a tent, sleeping bag, pillow, and don't forget your frog wallet either kit. **Ah, you're right Kyuu thanks for reminding me," I said, **" your welcome, "**replied the fox gazing at Naruto through half lidded eyes.

Kurama waited awhile before saying, **" all ready to go," **he asked, " yeah I'm ready just gotta say goodbye to this place one last time," I said. So look I did then I placed a letter on the desk with Baa-chans necklace on top, took one last look and left. I knew I would never come back, not for good that is, cause there is nothing for me anymore just like kyuu said. I came to the gate then showed the guards my pass took one last look around me again. I left through the gate never turning back to look until it was far enough in the distance, my new adventure has just begun.

[ peeks around a tomato covered Susano'o] phew that was tiresome it was alot longer then i expected well i hope you enjoyed it read and reviewXD [ dodges a rotten tomato]


	5. Chapter 4

Kudos to all my followers, reviewers and the people who favorited my story.

Uzumaki naho: thanks for saying it was interesting I hope you continue to like it

Sparrowhawk13: yeah, I didn't know if the goodbye was alright or too long thanks for liking it, and I too wonder how the story will turn out

Neko-Nightlover: aww how cute,(hugs you), I hope you like the new chapter

J-Chan2845: I love your profile it's so interesting, I reposted a few of them on my profile.

KelcyXJoy: thankyou for being my first follower

And to the others: sadleh, sayuri36ani, gabrielle673, blackheart96, ipod12, LADIPISCES, amanda83x, orcidblossom07, and popdiva37 I thank you all and i will check your profile ASAP promise.

Now on with the story

Sasuke's POV

"Oh c'mon Sasuke, why can't you come to Hinata's birthday party?" Sakura whined," everyone else is going so why won't you? I told you Sakura I won't go, cause all I would do is just stand off to the side doing nothing at all" I said. "I would just bring you all down with my bad mood," I then continued, 'so it would be best if I did not come."

"I don't care and Hinata doesn't either," she huffed, "so that's why she invited you in the first place." I sighed, "you're gonna keep bugging me until I agree won't you? Yes," she exclaimed, "I will not stop bugging you until you agree to come." I sighed again, "fine I'll come just stop bugging me alright. Okay," she said happily, "the party is at the main house, so we'll meet around seven got it." I hnnd in agreement then she happily skipped away planning to do who knew what.

Time skip

Sasuke's POV

I was standing in my room with only a towel on glaring at the clothes that were on my bed. Wondering how they got there until I saw the note lying on top of them. I stared a bit longer before slowly moving towards my bed and the mysterious clothes. As I picked up the note I carefully searched the area with my chakra, when my search proved no one was near I carefully opened before jumping quickly away from it. When nothing happened I slowly moved towards my bed again in case it was a delayed reaction trap and picked it up again. I sighed in relief and felt very foolish when my eyes caught Sakura's handwriting.

_Hi Sasuke,_

_I knew you didn't have any clothes to wear so I took the liberty to buy you an outfit for Hinata's party. Don't you dare complain about me buying you clothes either cause that's what friends do, they help their friends out. Also don't bother to ask me how I got into your house without you noticing either cause I won't tell you. I forgot to tell you where we are meeting for the party before I left so I am telling you now. I want you to meet me at Middonaito-Kafe at seven okay, I'll meet you there._

_Your Friend, Sakura Haruno_

So that's what she was planning,I thought, but how the hell did she get in here without me noticing is what I liked to know. I sighed knowing I would never find out even if I did ask her. I sighed again before putting the clothes on glad that the clothes she gave me were black and not too revealing. I know I'm gay and all but that doesn't mean Iike to wear revealing clothes.

I looked at the note again to see where I was meeting her and sighed in relief when I saw where it was. It was close enough to the halfway point between the two districts and her house but far enough away from Ichiraku Ramen. I don't know why but ever since I came back I've been avoiding that place like the plague. It's probaly cause it was his favorite place to eat, and see everyone else. I sighed again when I felt the sadness I always felt since my return.

Flashback

As I walked towards Konoha I imagine everyone's reaction to me coming back on my own. Sakura would no doubt be annoying and try to cling to me along with Ino, Shikamaru would just say troublesome, Choji would keep eating his chips. Shino would say nothing, Kiba would be loud as always, Hinata would stutter and say welcome back, Lee would be annoying and spout nonsense about youth. I don't know what TenTen and Neji would do, and Naruto I was afraid of what he would do the most.

Cause after all what I did to him the night before the incident and then leaving the night after must have hurt him pretty bad. Plus the fact that I almost killed him when I left just makes it even worse. But before I could think further on this the village came into view, I stopped for a second to steel myself for what is to come before walking up to the guards. They put handcuffs on me as soon as they saw me and dragged me off to see the Hokage.

After everything had happened and I got to see everyone and saw I was right about their reactions I noticed that the Baka was missing. When I asked where he was and if he was too scared to show his face I saw their faces turn sad. "Sasuke," Sakura began," I don't know how to tell you this but N-Nar-Naruto he- he-"but before she could finish Neji cut her off and said. "Naruto left the village two weeks after you did Sasuke and hasn't been seen since."

It took me awhile to process this information before it sunk in, and when it did I was shocked. Naruto, Team 7's own Naruto Uzumaki had left the village, and never came back to it. After that day where everything turned to hell in my life whenever I think about him or go near his favorite places I always feel this painful sadness. It just never went away and it still hurts to this day.

End Flashback

I came back from the flaskback by the sound of my alarm clock going off, when I looked at the time I saw it was 6:30. I was shocked, I spent this past hour thinking about that horrible day, I thought, I need to stop thinking about the past when all it does is bring me pain. As I thought that my heart gave a particular painful throb before settling back down. I stood there for another minute before leaving the house and walking towards the Cafe Sakura wanted to meet me at. Locking the door on the way and taking my wallet, keys, and the present I got Hinata for her birthday too.

6 & A Half Hours back

Sakura's POV

After leaving Sasuke where he was I went home grabbed my wallet and keys before locking the door and going to the mall. Why would I go to the mall you ask, why to pick up an outfit for Hinata's Birthday Party of course. I can't go to her party looking like this I need something to wear. Now that I think about it Sasuke probaly has nothing to wear to the party either, so I'll pick an outfit for him to wear too. When I arrived at the mall I went to the male clothing store first, cause it will be more of a challenge to pick something out for Sasuke.

I couldn't find anything at first until I went into a store called Goshikkufantajī, there I found the perfect outfit for him. I bought it immediatly with some accessories, then I headed over to the female clothing section. After I finished buying my outfit there I went home to put my new outfit on my bed before going to Sasuke's house. Why would I go to his house you ask, why to put his outfit on his bed too. I will not tell you how I managed to sneak into his house to put his outfit on his bed, but I will tell you this it was hard.

Before I left I put a letter on top of the clothes, cause if I knew Sasuke he would probaly get all paranoid and not put the clothes on if he didn't know who they're from. I snickered quietly as I imagined his reaction to the clothes. After my mission was accomplished I quietly slipped out of his house and went home to get ready.

Back to The Present

Sasuke's POV

When I got there I saw Sakura waiting patiently for me to arrive, I looked at my watch real quick and saw that I just barely made it there on time. "Sakura, sorry to keep you waiting I lost track of time." She looked at me before replying,"It's alright you're actually on time so youdidn't keep me waiting long." I stopped in front of her and we stared at eachother for a few minutes before she said. "Ready to go," I hnnd an affirmative then we turned around and started to walk to the party.

phew that was a long chapter so what do you think? Read and Review XD

Middonaito - Kafe= Midnight Cafe

Goshikkufantajī= Gothic Fantasy


	6. Chapter 5

Heya Everyone just so you know I will try updating every two weeks. I will also try to make sure my chapters are above 1,000 words long excluding my Authors note at the beginning. Also I got alot of followers now so I can't call out to you by name on my story but I will say thanks to all of you. You all make me happy so kudos to all of you. Also if you want to see pictures of everyone in their outfits for hinata's party Just tell me and I'll get to work drawing them and putting them on my Deviantart account. I'll let you know when I manage to do that.

Now on with the storyXD

When we arrived the party had yet to begin, we knocked on the door and waited a few moments for it to open. We didn't have to wait long before the door was opened by Hinata's cousin Neji. He looked at us real quick before stepping aside and letting us in. "I'm glad you could come," said Neji, "Hinata will be happy when she sees you both. Thanks Neji," Sakura said, "here's our presents for Hinata."

Sakura then showed our presents to Neji who looked at them then nodded at us and said, "put them over there on the table." He motioned to a table already piled high with presents, we both nodded and put our presents on the table. "Hinata will be downstairs shortly to greet you all please wait in the living room," Neji said then he went to the door to greet more people. We nodded and went to the living room where the others are, when they saw us their faces looked shocked.

Ino's POV

When we heard someone enter the living room we all turned to see who it was. Boy, were we shocked Sakura had managed the impossible, she got Sasuke friggin Uchiha the Ice Prince himeself to come to Hinata's party. The first one to speak of course was Kiba the loudmouth, "how the hell did you get Uchiha to come Sakura-chan when no one else ever succeded? I have my ways,"Sakura said, I then cut in cause I couldn't not answer "you kept bugging him till he promised to come didn't you Sakura." Sakura just giggled and nodded then TenTen suddenly said "Ino you know Sakura so well that I think you and her were sisters in another life."

I just made a face while everyone around me just laughed their heads off, "hey it's not funny," both me and Sakura shouted. That just made them laugh even harder, even lazy Shikamaru Nara was laughing at us I can't believe it. I even heard Neji give a little chuckle by the front door, but what was even more surprising was Sasuke Ice Prince Uchiha had cracked an amused smile at the situation. I nudged Sakura real quick and pointed towards Sasuke, when she saw she yelled in surprise "Sasuke are you really smiling."

Sasuke's POV

When I heard Sakura ask me in a loud voice if I was smiling I realized with a shock I was. When everyone heard Sakura yell about me smiling they all turned to look at me even Neji poked his head in to look. They all stared at me with shock written all over their faces, but before anyone could say anything we heard footsteps upstairs. It seemed our hostess is now coming downstairs ready to greet us all.

Hinata's POV

I heard laughter echoing downstairs wondering what was happening I asked Mother if she's done. with a laugh she said "yes Hinata sweety I'm done you can go down now." I smiled at her and said,"thanks mother I love you." I left the room but not without giving Mother a kiss on the cheek before sweeping out of the room. I started to walk through the hall then I reached the top of the stairs. Before I went down I took a deep breath to steel myself then started down the stairs.

When I reached the bottom I saw everyone looking at me, I smiled when I saw everyone was here. My smile got a little bigger when I saw Sasuke there, 'so Sakura-chan did manage to get him here,' I thought. But what really made my day was seeing Kiba standing there, My smile got a lot bigger when our eyes locked. I was in heaven, I loved Kiba ever since I realized that Naruto didn't love me.

Actually I don't think I loved Naruto to begin with, he was more like a big brother to me someone who gave me inspiration to keep moving. Just like Sakura and the other girls only liked Sasuke for his looks and his status. But with a sudden start I realized we were still staring at eachother, 'oh no Hinata,' I thought, 'you gotta stop staring or he'll think I'm weird.' But before I could fret anymore someone thankfully diverted my attention with a question.

Kiba's POV

When I heard someone coming down the stairs I stopped paying attention to Sasuke, and immmediately turned my attention to the stairs. What I saw coming down the stairs made my jaw drop, Hinata the most beautiful girl I have ever seen is coming down the stairs. Am I drooling? Cause it sure feels like it, if I didn't know any better I would wolf whistle right now.

Damn, if I don't stop staring like a love strick fool she'll notice and never go out with someone like me. 'Okay Kiba pull it together man' I thought and I barely did pull it together before her eyes landed on me. When our eyes locked I saw her smile get a lot bigger and saw how happy seeing me made her. That just made me happy, cause ever since Naruto left everyone has been sad but no one was more crushed than Hinata. It took months for her to stop crying whenever someone mentioned him.

It took a few more months for her to bring herself to go anywhere that reminded her of him. So pretty much it took a whole year for her to get over it, but I'm glad she finally did. It hurt me seeing her in so much pain that I tried my hardest to make her laugh and smile, and it worked she seems much happier now. 'Oh no I'm still staring at her she'll think I'm a real creep if I keep staring at her,' I thought, 'Stop staring Kiba now.' But before I could panick even more someone thankfully diverted Hinata's attention with a question.

Sakura's POV

I looked away from Sasuke and looked to the stairs, but not before I saw Kiba whip his head towards the stairs. "It's so obvious that Kiba likes Hinata," Ino whispered to me," I mean he follows her everywhere like a love sick puppy. Hinata feels the same way about him cause he was always there for her," I whispered, "trying his hardest to make her happy." Ino nodded at me then we both turned towards the stairs, what we saw amused us greatly both Hinata and Kiba were staring at eachother like they were the only two people in the world.

But then after a minute or so I saw both Hinata and Kiba get panicked, I knew that they thought if they kept staring the other would think ill of them. So before they could panick even more I asked Hinata "ooh Hinata your dress is so cute where did you get it? oh, thanks Sakura-chan," Hinata , "I made it with help from my mom, she said every woman needs to know how to make a dress. Well you did a good job at making it Hinata," I said, "It's perfect for a woman like you." After several compliments from everyone and a few stuttered replies from Hinata we got the party underway.

OMG Sasuke smiled haha, hope you all like this new chapter, just so everyone knows I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled tomorrow so my updates will be a little slow. sorry but the dentist said it would cause me problems, so it has to be done.

Anyways read and reviewXD


	7. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, guess what I survived getting my wisdom teeth pulled out and with minimal difficulty so I'm updating sooner than I usually do. Kudos to all of you who has reviewed, followed and favorited my story, I hope you all enjoy^ u ^

Oh and everyone say thank you to Hoytti if it wasn't for Hoytti asking where the hell Naruto is you wouldn't even know for a few more chapters, so thank you Hoytii for askin^ u ^

Sasuke's POV

I looked at everyone dancing from my post against the wall, yet again I've become a wallflower at a party, I thought. It's hard being the only one who doesn't enjoy parties, I thought, but I am suprised that I'm not bringing anyone down. But before I could contemplate things further someone asked me something. I turned around to see Neji looking at me, I looked at him and said," what did you say. I asked if you wanted to dance with me Sasuke," he said amused, "instead of being a wall decoration."

I thought for a moment before asking, "won't Gaara get jealous if you dance with me," I said nodding towards the brooding redhead. "Actually it was Gaara's idea that I dance with you," he said, "also after I'm done dancing with you he wants to dance with you too." I thought some more then nodded saying, "anything is better than being miserable, so sure I'll dance with you both." He smiled then took my hand and led me to the dance floor, everyone stopped to stare at us for a moment before going back to dancing.

Kiba's POV

After Hinata was done greeting us all the party started, I saw lot's of people dancing together. Lee and Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari, Ino and Sai, Kankuro and TenTen, Gaara and Neji, Choji is at the snack table, and Sasuke is just standing there acting like a wall decoration. Before I could think farther I heard the most beautiful voice calling my name, "K-Kiba-Kun." I turned and saw Hinata calling my name, "Yeah I said what is it Hinata. Umm w-would you l-like t-to dance wi-with me," she asked, I was suprised she was asking me to dance with her.

I stood there shocked for a minute before quickly replying, "sure I would love to dance with you." I saw her smile she then held out her hand to me, I took it without a seconds hesitation and led her to the dance floor. We danced for a couple of songs before we noticed something and stopped suprised, Neji was leading Sasuked to the dance floor. Everyone stared for a moment before we all went back to dancing, and I saw that what we saw made Hinata even more happy. Hinata hates it when her friends aren't having fun, so seeing everyone having fun finally made her very happy.

Somewhere else not too far away there were a group of people talking

Kira's Pov

I sat outside looking into the night sky wondering why I was saddled with two loudmouths. I tensed up then, but soon enough I relaxed with a sigh of relief when I realized it was just Yuki coming outside with me. "They finaly got on your nerves," I say to her, she gave me a small smile and said, Not really I just thought you might like some quiet company. I look at her, even after three years she still manages to surprise me with how insightful she is. She gave me another small smile, which tugged a slightly reluctant one from me, even the small stuff she does manages to lift my mood when I'm down.

We both looked at eachother one more time before turning our attention to the night sky again. We just sat there staring needing no words, cause we know eachother so well that silence is all we need to understand what the other is trying to say. After an hour or so I felt Yuki shift beside me and say, "seems they finally qiueted down," she then continued, "wanna go back inside." I think about it for a few seconds before nodding, getting up and following her inside the now thankfully quiet cottage.

2 hour back

Naruto's POV

Both me and Aozora were arguing back and forth about which one of us were the strongest. Aozora said he is the strongest because he weilds this huge mid range hammer, and I say I'm stronger cause I got Kyuu on my side. We just kept arguing until Aozora suddenly notices the girls are gone and says, "the girls left us I guess we were arguing pretty loud." I nodded in agreement then asked, "do you think they'll come back if we keep quiet?" He nodded at me, so we just sat and waited for the girls to notice that we're quiet and come back in.

Present Time

Aozora's POV

Both me and Naruto didn't have to wait long before the girls came back in, we both asked at the same time, "were we really that loud." Kira gives us the 'no duh look' and Yuki just gave a small smile before they both sat down facing us. "So what's the plan," Kira asks, "what are we gonna do when we reach Konoha? Well," Naruto begins, "we all know that Baa-chan needs our help right?" We all nodded then I asked, "she has a little spy issue right?"

He nodded before saying, "she needs us to infiltrate the ranks and find out who the spy is and bring him or her to Baa-chan. Now here's the plan," he said, "you Yuki will infiltrate through the medical field cause that's your area of expertese." She gave a small smile in agreement, "Kira you'll infiltrate the assassin corps of the anbu black ops cause of your experience as an anbu captain." She gave him a look that clearly stated that She 'agreed,' he turned to me, "Aozora since your so great with kids you'll be in charge of a Genin Team." I was about to argue when Kira gave me the ' suck it up or I'll kill you' look damn she's got alot of mean looks.

'If looks could kill I'd be dead right now,' I thought gulping before looking at Naruto and saying," sure I'll do it. Good," he said, "now what I'll be doing is much more horrible than yours." We all looked at him expectantly before he swallowed and said, "I'll be infiltrating the academy as a student," he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. We all gave him looks of sympathy cause going through the academy once was hard enough but going through it twice is a nightmare. "So let's all hit the hay we got a big day tomorrow," he said, we all got our sleeping bags and were out like a light.

Kyaa! Naruto's actually smart enough to lead a team and form a plan I'm so proud of you Naru! *glomps Naruto* ^ w ^

I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to thank

Read and ReviewXD


	8. Chapter 7

Heya everyone I'm updating sooner than I said I would again I hope you all like it cause I worked real hard at describing my OC's. Kudos to all of the people who are following, favorited and reviewed my story I thank you all.

I hope you all enjoy Ja Ne everyone^ w ^

Naruto's POV

As we aproached Konoha I felt myself grow more and more nervous with each and every step. 'Oh Kami-sama,' I thought, 'if you are real save me now before I face this tortuous hell.' "Naa-chan stop worrying so much you'll give yourself premature wrinkles." I looked towards my left ready to snap at whoever called me that, but when I saw who it was I quickly shut my mouth and looked the other way. I could just feel Kira smirking at me behind my back knowing that I was too afraid of her to try to snap at her. I mean she isn't called killer for nothing, now your probaly wondering what everyone looks like so I'll tell you.

Kira No Yami is a woman who is 18 years old, She has long black hair in two long pigtails with a maids hairband on top and blood red eyes. Right now she is wearing some kind of red and black Lolita Maid outfit. She has her black rose thorn whip on her left hip and her double chain sythes crossed like an X on her back. She also has an eyepatch on her right eye, and were wearing some kind of spiked heeled shinobi sandles. She is 5"8' and weighs 140 pounds, and not only is she tall and scary looking but like I said earlier she's isn't called killer for nothing her nickname back home was Ryuketsu No Kira, trust me you don't wanna mess with her, specially since she used to be an anbu captain back at her village.

Next is Yuki No Hime she is a young girl who is 14 years old, She has white hair that is in a weird short and long hairstyle with icy blue eyes. Right now she is wearing a white and icy blue priestess kimono. She has an ice bow and arrows on her right side and an ice staff across her back from left shoulder to right hip. She is wearing silk tabi with priestess sandles and walks with quiet steps, she is a miniscule 5"4' and weighs 115, and she is very qiuet and shy. Her nickname was Shai Yuki back at her village and she used to be an anbu medic nin, without saying a word she can cheer you up and she always knows when something is wrong with you. Plus she is the only one who can worm her way into Kira's heart and make her happy and Kira is very protective of Yuki.

Then it's Aozora No Eiko he is a young man who is 16 years old like me, he has tri-color blue hair that is short and messy with golden eyes. Right now he is wearing a dark blue muscle shirt, a torn sky blue vest with gold buckles, a pair of sky and dark blue upper arm bands, and a pair of faded dark blue capris with a gold belt. He has a pair of blue and gold chakrams on his hips, and a blue and white giant hammer across his back. He is wearing regular a pair of sky and dark blue combat boots with gold trim, and can be very loud like me, he is 5"10' and weighs 170. His nickname was Sani Aozora back at his village and he was a Jonin in charge of an genin team, he has a really sunny personality I'm still surprised that someone like him would leave his village.

You already know about me so I'll just say a few things I am around six feet tall and I am a healthy weight. I left the village because all the villagers hate me and I didn't want anyone that liked me to find out the truth about my relationship with Sasuke Uchiha. Cause I knew if they found out they would hate me especially Sakura-chan, plus why would the villagers make a monster like me Hokage I'm glad Kyuu made me realize how foolish my dreams were. Right now I am wearing a long sleeved orange and black striped shirt with a short sleeve gray jack with silver buckles on the sleeves, along with a pair of black and orange skinny jeans and a pair of black and orange sneakers. That's pretty much it, so that's what my team is like so now you know.

As I was thinking the village came into view, I paused for a second before going to the gate and showing the guards our pass. They looked at the pass then at us before waving us into the village. "Well that was easy," Kira said sarcaticly, "Kira keep your opinions to yourself," I said. "Fine fine, oh leader of ours," she sarcasticly said, "I'll keep my sarcatsic opinions to myself."

"Thank you," I said.

She just rolled her eyes and kept walking away, ignoring everyone as usual.

When we reached the hokage's office we heard yelling coming from it, snickering 'I wonder who the poor sap who has to face her wrath is,' I thought. We knocked and waited a few minutes, soon enough we heard her yell "come in!" We all entered the office but who I saw made me want to leave right now and never come back.

That person was Sasuke Uchiha.

Tsunade's POV

I looked at team Kakashi noticing particulary Sai's hurt appearence, "What happened," I said looking at Kakashi. "Well," Kakashi started, "I think it would be best if Sasuke explains cause I don't know all the details. Fine than Kakashi," I sighed, "Sasuke please explain to me what happened here."

Sasuke's POV

I had just got back from a mission with team Kakashi including Naruto's replacement Sai, the mission had gone alright till Sai messed up and got tricked by the enemy. I mean he used to be part of the foundation and yet he bought that little kid's sob story. This is the reason why I don't like kids, cause no matter how young they are they can be sneaky little devils in disguise. I sighed when Tsunade asked me to explain what happened here.

"Yes Hokage-sama," I said, "you see the mission went alright just how we suspected it to be. We got the hostage back with some difficulty and delivered her safely back to her father's house. But on the way back Sai here," Tsunade flicked her eyes towards him, "found what he thought was a little innocent child crying in the forest. He bought the childs sob story about being seperated from his parents and decided to bring him with us even though all of us were skeptical about this kid.

I took a deep breath before continuing, "then that night we were ambushed without warning we were slow to react because the kid had slipped something into our evening meal. The kid then turned and attacked us along with the other rogue Shinobi. We had some difficulty defeating them with Sai being hurt the worst but we managed to pull through in the end. That is exactly what happened that got us into this mess," I had watched her face go from annoyed to impressed, several other emotions before quickly becoming angry. I saw her face had gotten red and a vein was pulsing on her temple, and I knew Sai was gonna get an earful and soon enough she opened her mouth and started yelling.

Tsunade's POV

As Sasuke explained to me what happened I felt several emotions pass through. 'I can't believe that Sai would fall for that,' I thought, 'even Naruto wouldn't have fallen for that trick.' When Sasuke finished I became very angry with how Sai ended up getting the whole team in trouble and I finally lost it. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID SAI," I yelled, "YOU ENDANGERED THE WHOLE TEAM WITH YOUR STUPIDITY. EVEN NARUTO IF HE WERE STILL HERE WOULD NOT FALL FOR A TRICK LIKE THAT. I-" just then I heard someone knocking on the door.

'Finally,' I thought, 'they're here,' I quickly took several deep breaths before yelling, "come in!"

Yuki No Hime= Princess of Snow

Shai Yuki= ShyYuki

Kira No Yami= Killer of Darkness

Ryuketsu No Kira= Bloody Killer

Aozora No Eiko= Glory of Blue Sky

Sani Aozora= Sunny Blue Sky

Cliffhanger Haha I'm so evil heehee. Well I hope you like it anyways I am not gonna budge and update a new chapter till I get to 15 reviews I'm not asking much just five more reviews and I'll update just 5 more reviews people that's all I ask. Thank you.

Read and ReviewXD


End file.
